Miniature
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: So, I decided to go ahead and start a oneshot collection. Yeah, I know, EVERYBODY'S doing it, but I think I have my own ideas to contribute. Most likely consisting of tons of BBRae, but I'll probably add other stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I though this was a fun idea for a oneshot. I'm starting to think about starting a collection, even though I know it's so cliché. I started another one (not related to this one) but it's so dang long that I think it's going to be a two or three shot instead. Anyways, I don't own it, and I hope you enjoy.**

"Please?" The small green boy begged. He changed briefly into a kitten, giving Raven 'the face'. He was more adorable, and therefore much more accomplished, at said 'face' than is father.

Raven's eyes softened. How could they not? the other Titans wondered as they watched. The child's' dark green, almost black, eyes tore the heart with their deep innocence.

"Fine," the empath sighed, sounding almost exasperated. It was all for show though, as all of the Titans and the child knew she thought the boy was adorable. Who couldn't? the Titans wondered.

The mini-changeling shapeshifted back into his six-year-old self and clapped enthusiastically- a habit he'd picked up from his 'Auntie' Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes, but a soft smile played across her features. The small boy reminded her and the rest of the Titans of how a very young Beast Boy would act.

The smaller shapeshifter was an almost perfect imitation of his father. Besides the obvious light green skin, the dark green eyes, and the powers, the boy was still a mini-Beast Boy.

He constantly exuded energy, far beyond the normal capacity of a six-year-old boy. He loved to get into trouble, much to the dismay of the other Titans. He played video games with an intensity known to few. He had a lame sense of humor, even worse than most children his age. He even ate tofu. Sometimes, the Titans wondered if their friend, Beast Boy, merely made an accidental clone of himself and told them that he procreated as a cover-up.

"Aw man!" The clone whined, sounding so like his father for a moment that Cyborg even let out a chuckle. "You cheated!" He accused, pointing at the dark sorceress sitting before him.

"Collin, as much as your father may disagree, losing does not mean that the other person cheated. You may be six, but you need to learn to be accountable for your own actions. Do you understand?" The Titans retained giggles at the dejected look on the small child's face, but they knew he understood. For all that he was six, he still had an incredible intellect, and knew how to admit when he was wrong.

"Okay," the boy sighed dramatically. He sulked for a moment. "One more?" He asked eagerly, one lower fang protruding from his mouth. Raven nodded and his face lit up in childish delight. "One. Two. Three!" He shouted joyfully as the Titans watched in amusement.

The changeling tried with all his might. He unintentionally struck funny poses as he strained to beat the unyielding empath sitting across from him on the floor. Finally, his dry and burning eyes couldn't take it anymore, and he slumped to the floor in defeat. He closed his eyes and began to let them recover.

"I guess you'll have to practice." Raven told the child with a smirk, before calmly taking a sip of her tea.

The common room doors swished open to reveal a much taller (though still not extremely tall) version of the boy. Beast Boy traipsed through the common room and a grin attached to his face as he saw his son blinking rapidly to re-moisten his now irritated eyes.

"Oh Collin?" I have a gift for you!" Beast Boy called tauntingly as if he didn't see the kid sitting a few yards in front of him. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" The six-year-old cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Where?" Beast Boy smiled teasingly as he shaded his eyes with his hand as if he was searching.

"Right here!" Collin jumped up and began to pull on Beast Boy's pant-leg.

"Oh, I didn't see you buddy. You're too short." Beast Boy bent, meeting his miniature at eye level. "So, I got that thing for you, just like I promised. It was rough, I had to fight the closet monster." Collin held a hand out in anticipation.

"Magic words?" Beast Boy asked his son, raising an eyebrow.

"Please?" The boy blurted excitedly.

"The _other_ magic words." Beast Boy commanded with a wicked, mischievous grin.

"Aw, come on dad. Don't make me say it. It's embarrassing." The child protested.

"I'm waiting for the magic words." Beast Boy emphasized his point by tapping his foot impatiently.

His son sighed and rolled his eyes. "My dad is the ultimate, coolest, bestest, most awesome ninja-assassin-y, chosen-y one, amazing, most miraculous dad in the whole universe." Collin said flatly, before rolling his dark green eyes again. "He also has bad grammar," he muttered under his breath.

"I see she beat you in a staring contest. What did I tell you?" Beast Boy was obviously messing with his son and drawing this out for all it was worth.

"Yeah, she beat me. You were right daddy, she is the 'Ultimate Staring Contest Champion'." The younger changeling held the slightest tone of almost suppressed awe in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder at Raven.

"Did she cheat?" Beast Boy asked with a wink.

"She told me not to blame other people when I lose." It was comical to watch the young boy repeat Raven's critical tone on his father. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and shot a look at the smirking empath.

"She would." He nudged his son playfully. "She's right though...I guess. She doesn't have to cheat at staring contests though. Once, when we were teenagers, she thought she was gonna end the world and she barely even twitched."

"Uncle Cy, is that true?" Collin asked with bright, wide eyes.

"Yeah buddy, it's true." Cyborg responded without hesitation.

"Yep, she was real brave." Robin added as Raven scoffed.

"It's true. She was quite brave." Starfire chipped in.

"Don't listen to them, Collin." Raven ordered him, hiding a smile.

"I told you that was my favorite story, didn't I little man?" Beast Boy asked him, even though everyone already knew the answer.

"Only a million times dad." Collin retorted, clearly getting impatient at having to wait for his gift longer.

"Did I tell you about Trigon the Terrible? Did I tell you I defeated him single handedly?" The rest of the Titans rolled their eyes. "Did I tell you _why_ it was my favorite story?" Beast Boy's smile was steadily growing.

"Da-ad!" The boy whined.

"Fine!" The man sighed and pulled from behind his back a medium thick novel. His son snatched it from his grasp and ran off in the direction of his room. "I can't believe I got a son who reads. I mean, he's only six and already reading on a fifth grade level." Beast Boy said with a sigh, watching the boy run off.

"At least he got something from me."

"Two really. He's not a bit romantic." Beast Boy replied, helping Raven to stand. "I mean, I've only told him the story where I realized that I was _completely_ in love with you _a few times _and he acts like I'm trying to pull his teeth."

"Well, I suppose I had to show up in his personality somewhere." Raven agreed, brushing herself off.

"Just think, Rae. With your brains and my good looks, our little guy won't be able to beat the ladies off with a stick!" Raven elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"I don't want to worry about that for a while, thank you." Beast Boy nodded and laced his fingers with hers.

"Hey mom, dad!" Collin called sprinting back into the room. "Guess what? I have a new joke!" The Titans groaned.

"If his humor stays as bad as yours though, I doubt I'll have to worry about it. For a very long time." Raven told her husband loftily.

"Hey, I got you to like me!"

"No. You got me to love you, you dimwit." She answered affectionately and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Gross! Mom!" Collin cried in disgust. Raven smiled at her son.

"You're joke, honey?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm doing it. I'm starting a collection. I was a little upset by the fact that no one commented on my last oneshot, I didn't think it was that bad, but I guess I'll just have to deal. Anyways, I'm not really in a chapter-fic mood, so I'm blowing off fluff steam while I work out the next chapters in some of my other fanfictions. Yeah, I know I'm overloading myself, but I like starting a lot of projects and then finishing them in shifts.**

**Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Three words.**

The first time he said them was an accident. He hadn't even consciously realized that he felt that way. He knew though, already, that he meant them with every ounce of himself.

He hadn't realized that the words came out of his mouth at first. One second she was glaring at him, her dark eyes smoldering in her annoyance, and as she turned and stalked down the hallway he'd said them. Her retreating figure yanked the words from inside him with an unseen and never before known force.

It came in a nervous whisper. A soft, slow, breath-taken whisper. It sounded longing, and forlorn, even in his own ears. He knew she didn't hear them, but he said them, and that was what mattered.

**Pay**

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover it." An empath raised an eyebrow; A green boy gave a cocky grin.

"With what money?" She asked with a sigh.

"I have my ways." He said waggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, let me get it."

"There is no point in you paying for my ticket. I have my own money." She shot at him, reaching into her cloak for her money.

"I want to." He argued obstinately.

"Why in the world would you _want to_?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's very silly for you to buy my ticket, when I am perfectly capable. Cyborg bought his own ticket. Robin bought his and Starfire's tickets. Why don't you just buy your ticket and let me buy mine?"

"Because, I _want_ to buy your ticket!" The boy was desperately trying to drop hints, and had been for some time now, but the dark sorceress hadn't caught any of them, and he was nearing the end of his rope. Now, he was trying to go for a more obvious approach, but she still seemed completely confused by his behavior.

"Well, if you want to buy someone's ticket so badly, why not just buy Cyborg's?" The girl was searching for an answer, any answer, to the changeling's odd behavior. Why was he acting so bizarrely?

"Because, I want to buy _your_ ticket!" She crossed her arms at his explanation, and the boy decided he had to do it. He had to dive off the cliff and pray that she would catch him, because in this situation his powers couldn't. He wanted to do it quick, like a band-aid. "Robin bought Starfire's ticket, and I want to buy yours."

He flinched away from the girl, anticipating her rejection. He waited for a moment, before opening one eye and glancing at the still baffled girl standing in front of him.

She watched him, eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Her mouth was set in a firm frown as she tried to puzzle through what the boy meant.

"What are you talking about?" She finally exploded. Beast Boy sighed.

"Nevermind."


	3. Chapter 3

**More mini-oneshots. I know it's *really* short, and I know they're all overdone, but fanfic is my guilty pleasure and I want to write what I want to write *shrugs*. I know the second one is sorta angsty, but I can see Raven having feelings like that (especially when Terra is around). I can see her having a diary too. And it is kinda personal, seeing as how its a revised clip from my diary (Yes, you can feel special).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but my sister got me season 1 on DVD for Christmas...**

**Blue**

Beast Boy held two almost identical teakettles in his hand. Beast Boy knew _what_ he was getting her, just not which one, and an internal debate raged through his head.

Her favorite color was blue. She'd told him, more than once, that her favorite color was blue. He'd seen her cloak, her room (briefly), and everything else she owned. Her favorite color was blue.

Except...he really wanted to get her a green one.

**That Girl**

Dear Diary,

I'm feeling a bit -strike that- a lot, lonely. I feel...wrong. I can't seem to find my calm. My center.

I'm spinning rapidly out of control. The world moves as I run in circles, waiting to be shocked out of myself. To be someone else. Someone I want to be, but can't.

I want to be pretty, funny, outgoing, spontaneous, beautiful, loved, noticed, found. I want to be perfection. But, I'm not. I'm a complicated, mysterious, lost, cold, unfeeling mess.

I'll never be that girl. The girl everyone wants to know, every boy wants to date, every girl wants to be friends with (and not fake friends either). I'm not talking about being popular (I don't have time for trivial things such as social stature, I'm a hero). I mean, the passionate, fun girl, with kindness in one hand and sassy butt-kicking abilities in the other.

Why can't I be that her? That girl. Why can't myself be good enough? Why am I so messed up and lost all the time? I'm like the side character that everyone says "Hi, how's it going?" to, but never really means it. They don't want the answer. I'm simply the stop and wave friend until they see that girl. The fun one. The better one.

I'm the girl so afraid of people that I haven't spoken to my best friends, not really, in weeks because they're getting too close to me. They're already too close. They understand me too well, and I already trust them too much. I'm afraid of my best friends. The only people who have ever trusted me and treated me like a real friend. I'm scared of them.

I'm the girl with all the problems. I'm the girl that pushes people away. I'm the freak with creepy powers, an obsession for reading, and absolutely no desire to trust anyone.

I don't want love. I don't want to need it! I don't want to feel it anymore, because love, LOVE makes me let my barriers down. It makes me vulnerable. It makes me stupid. And I don't want it.

I can't want it.

Because love is dangerous. It connects you to other people and people hurt you. I hate to think they're all bad, but why risk it?

-Raven

**Childlike**

For a moment, Raven was twelve years old. Or at least, what she thought the average twelve-year-old might be.

She was pubescent, and confused, and trying to find some purchase in the world. She was unsure. She was innocent in her uncertainty. She was twelve, and she was lost; desperately trying to find who she was, and how whoever she might be should behave.

She put a hand to her lips.

Did twelve-year-old girls know what to do when one of their best friends kissed them and then ran off without a word? Did they assume it was some sort of dare? Did they follow? Did they tell said person that they like them and have liked them for some time?

Did they jump with joy? Because, as Raven stared after Beast Boy, hands on lips, that's what she wanted to do.

**Eh...I don't really like any of these much, but *shrugs* they're okay. **

**Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Justification**

His face fell as they giggled, and Raven's heart hurt for him. All of the Titan's knew how it felt, to be teased and made fun of. She especially felt bad for Beast Boy's sake because...well he was green. Besides that, he'd always been more sensitive. She could tell. Civilian words had always affected him more that the rest of the Titan's.

The changeling took a step backwards in defense.

"Oh no, Lindsey, you made him upset." A petite redheaded girl said to the blond one, Lindsey, standing beside her.

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings little guy. Come. I'll give you a good scratch behind the ears. Come here." She clapped her hands together in a condescending way. The back of Beast Boy's neck and ears turned a dark greenish-red and anger welled up inside Raven.

It had nothing to do with the dejected look that began to cross the boys face. It wasn't related in any way to the way that he stood stock still, trying to accept the insult with grace and composure. Her anger was not caused by the second cautious step he took in retreat of two civilian girls that Raven never even thought were pretty in the first place.

Beast Boy was just like everyone else. He was perfectly normal, except for being green, and the pointy ears, and obviously the shape-shifting, and the fact that he couldn't tell a funny joke to save his life. He still liked to play video games. He still liked to try and impress girls. He still knew how to be charming and cute when he wanted to be.

That's why the girls were making Raven so mad. They were treating him like a freak of nature. They were treating him like being green was a contagious sickness. They acted like, if they treated him badly they could somehow be more normal. That's why anger was boiling up inside her.

That was the only reason she was mad.

"Don't worry about them, Beast Boy." She surprised herself by saying. The girls looked at Raven in shock, it was as if they hadn't even realized she was standing there. The empath glared at her for a moment, trying to hold back the dam of anger that welled up inside of her. "The bets off."

Beast Boy half-turned in Raven's direction. There was a blank look on his face, but his eyes gave her a curious look. The girls looked between Raven and Beast Boy confusedly. The air-headed blond wearing too much make-up looked completely lost.

"Bet? What bet?" She asked Raven, after eying Beast Boy dangerously.

"I bet Beast Boy that I'd beat his time on the course record. His punishment for losing was to hit on the ugliest girls on the block. At least he was trying to be nice to you two. If I were him, I would've gagged and taken dish duty for two weeks rather than go through with it."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise, but the girls where to shell-shocked to noticed. The blond one looked self-consciously down at herself, and smoothed her hair. The redheaded one opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she closed it. Only to repeat the process a half a second later.

"You know, you look like a fish when you do that." Raven informed her helpfully.

"I- I though heroes where supposed to be good people!" The blond one finally recovered enough to shout. "I thought- I thought you were supposed to be nice!"

"I thought civilians were supposed to appreciate that we put our lives on the line on a daily basis. Instead of trying to tear him down, you should have been polite and thanked him for risking his life every day for sluts like you." Raven retorted bitingly. "Come on, Beast Boy. I have to get you ready for your date with Starfire." Beast Boy's were the size of dinner plates by this point, but Raven ignored him.

"You're telling me that a _green_ kid like him got a date with _Starfire_?" The redheaded one asked incredulously.

"I didn't tell _you _anything. Besides, _Star_ asked _him_ out. Beast Boy, let's go." The dark girl turned on her heal without another word and began to stalk off towards the tower. The rest of the team was probably wondering where they were now, seeing as it didn't take that long to pick up pizza.

"Raven, wait up!" Beast Boy called, running to catch up with her. He fell in step and they walked in silence for a moment. "So, why did you do that back there?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you take up for me with those girls?" Another embarrassed blush covered his cheeks.

"Because there's nothing wrong with you Beast Boy. Do you understand me? Girls like that, girls that don't see you for who you are, they aren't worth your time. You deserve someone so much better than them." Realizing that she was ranting, Raven promptly shut her mouth.

"Thanks." The green teen said after a bit. The sorceress nodded. "Can I ask you another question?" She nodded again. "Why did you say that Starfire asked me on a date?" She looked at him like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Because, she's the kind of girl that every boy aspires to date. Basically, I gave my 'bet' ruse credibility." Beast Boy continued to give her a blank stare. "If you were going out with a girl like Starfire, why would you be hitting on girls like that. Basically, I made them feel stupid."

"Oh." There was another minute or two of silence. "Hey Raven?"

She sighed. She was starting to wish she'd simply let the boy handle it himself. She didn't like to explain herself. It's not like she'd helped him for him, she'd simply understood his position. Yeah, that was it. She knew where he was coming from. "Yes?"

"If really wanted to make them feel stupid, why didn't you use yourself?_"_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) So, I couldn't help myself. I had to do a Valentine's Day short. I spent most of the day reading and watching television. Thing is, even though I'm single, I love Valentine's. I don't get all lonely and depressed like most single girls do. I know...I'm really odd. **

**Valentine**

"No."

"But Ra-ven!" He whined.

"No."

"But it's Valentine's Day!" He drooped lower as she continued to glare at him.

"Your point?"

"My point is, that I want you to be my Valentine!" He looked a tad nervous, as he shifted from foot to foot. Raven was beginning to wonder if he was actually serious.

"Beast Boy, why on Earth would you want that?"

"You're single, and I'm single! Cy's going with Bee, and Rob and Star are going together! Pleeeeaaase! Just one date?" He met her eyes sadly, his face taking on a puppy-like quality. Raven's insides melted a little.

"Gee, I'm glad you're so desperate to choose me as your last chance date." She told him blandly, though she felt a little down about it.

"What makes you think you were my last choice? I'm asking you first, only I had to work up the courage."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Why would I want to have a Valentine that isn't you?" Raven was too shocked to respond. "So what do you say? Will you go with me?"

"Fine."

**Pressure**

Deep breathing refused to help. So did my tea. I couldn't seem to make my body relax. I was so tense I could have broken into a million pieces if I tripped. Falling was quite a possibility too, as I paced back and forth through the hall.

"Raven? Can you please sit down? You're making people nervous." I rounded on Robin with fire in my eyes, though I couldn't work up enough anger to show off my extra four. I didn't have enough energy for that. I was too busy trying to hold myself in one piece, as if I would split in two if I sat still.

Robin took a few frightened steps away from me. He glanced around again, to see if an argument in a public place right now was worth it. He seemed to decide it wasn't as he feel heavily into his chair next to Starfire. She calmly slid her hand into his as he gave her the closest thing to a helpless look that he could.

Cyborg gave me a look. Had I been in the mood, I might've raised an eyebrow or pulled a smirk. I wasn't in the mood.

I turned on my heel and paced back down the hallway. I could feel the pressure building with every turn. My shoulders slumped. My feet became heavy. It was like I was walking through this thickness and every step, every breath, became more labor. The pressure was building.

I'd reached the end of the hall again.

I felt like there was something gripping my lungs and squeezing until all I could get was shallow gasps of air. The pressure was building inside of me, and on my shoulders, until I felt like I was going to collapse. It was too heavy to explode, but built up too far inside of me to implode. I felt like a sitting time bomb, swinging back and forth between what type of damage I wanted to inflict.

"Hey guys." The grip on my lungs loosened, but what air was left escaped in a whoosh. I turned.

There he stood. He looked tired. There was a stitched cut across his cheek, and a horrible bruise across the curve of his left eye. He was dirty, and looked uncomfortable and vulnerable in the awkward hospital gown. He glanced around the hall with a funny expression on his face, his green eyes lit on my blue ones.

"Hey Raven," he almost whispered it. I stalked toward him as the pressure dissipated. Exploding it was.

"You dolt!" I snapped, letting a hand fly to the back of his head. "Pay attention or stay in Jump City next time! If I hadn't brushed that car aside at the last second, you would have gotten a lot more than bruises and a few stitches. For another thing, if I hadn't been there to heal you until the ambulance came, you would have been a lot worse!" I whacked on the arm to accentuate my point.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you were there, Raven." I glared at the idiot for a moment. Was he trying to be funny?

"Shut up." I turned on my heel and stalked down the hallway.

**I know it looks a lot shorter than it is, but it was like 3 pages in word.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is a really long miniature. It's not really original either. BUT I had fun with it, and I like the idea of Raven having a secret weak spot for kids (especially after her 'babysitting' mission). Make what you want of the ending. I left it ambiguous :)  
**

**No own-age.**

**Hero**

She'd found him, accidentally, on her way to the book store. She'd turned to see the roof of a neighboring building beginning to cave in, and her empathy told her that there was still someone inside. Of course, she'd sprinted into the building without a second thought. She couldn't remember if she'd even let her team know where she was going.

A small blond child looked up at Raven nervously, his bright blue eyes were wide with fear. He was dirty, his cheeks streaked with tears. He was sitting next to a pile of wreckage, part of the roof that had already fallen, and Raven could see that he had narrowly avoided being crushed.

"Hey there." Raven told him softly. She tried to hide it as best as possible, but she had a terrible week spot for the children of Jump City. They had something she never could. They had freedom. Freedom to laugh, to play pretend, to race, to grow up or not. Trigon's daughter never got those choices.

"Y-your R-R-Raven!" At this point, the child seemed oblivious to the immediate danger, and Raven made a snap decision to keep him distracted. She knelt in front of him and began to hold the collapsing roof above them with her powers.

"That's right. I am." The empath was a little surprised by the warmth and softness in her own voice. The boy grinned and her heart hurt. He was so...cute. "What's your name little guy?" She would have scoffed at herself, but it would confuse him. Little guy? What was wrong with her?

"Logan." He answered timidly. Raven felt her mouth pull into a half smile before she could stop herself. She lifted the boy a foot into the air with her powers and began to back out of the collapsing building, but he didn't notice.

"That's a good name." She said, her mind briefly drifting Beast Boy, who she had recently discovered to be named, Garfield Logan. The child, Logan, blushed at her compliment.

"D'you know Beast Boy?" Logan asked, his wide blue eyes looking eager. She nodded. "He's my hero! I wish I could meet him someday..." Logan trailed off whisk-fully.

Raven thought about her green friend. He had terribly corny jokes, obviously. He was annoying, loud, and acted like he was an idiot. Except...Raven knew that he wasn't a complete idiot. She'd seen moments where Beast Boy shed his silly, moron-act and acted like an intelligent hero.

He worked for what he wanted, and he was brave. He was charming, and even though he could drive the rest of the Titans nuts, he really was likable. Raven thought about how optimistic the Changeling was, and even though she was unable to fetch it from her pocket at this moment, she could feel the lucky penny her friend had given her on one of her darkest days.

Beast Boy had always been like that. He was always trying to bring light to her dark situations, her dark demeanor. Always trying to get her involved with others. Always trying to make her laugh.

He always looked out for her in battle too, though until this moment, she'd never realized it. He was always knocking her out of the way of an incoming blow, or jumping in front of her, or calling her name. Now that she thought about it, he'd probably saved her life tons of times without her even realizing it or saying a simple thank you.

Raven looked at the boy in front of her again.

"Want to know a secret, Logan?" He nodded in earnest. "Beast Boy's my hero too." The child's eyes, if possible, got even wider in surprise.

"Really?"

"Rea-" The boy lept away from her without warning. Raven turned in the same direction, half expecting to see a villain standing behind her. Instead, to her intense mortification, she saw Logan leap into the arms of a very green teenager.

"Beast Boy! You're so cool! Can I please get your autograph? Sammi will never believe that I met you!" Beast Boy was holding the boy at arms length, looking completely confused.

"No problem, little buddy." Beast Boy finally pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his utility belt and signed the paper. "Do you have somewhere to go? What were you doing here?" Raven felt really dumb suddenly. Why hadn't she asked that?

"I was playin', but momma's in the store across the street." Logan was barely containing is excitement as he stuffed Beast Boy's autograph into his back pocket.

"Lead the way, little man." Beast Boy told him encouragingly. Logan took off toward the exit, still not realizing how close he'd come to death.

"Can you hold it for a bit longer, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, stopping to look over his shoulder for a moment. For some strange reason, Raven felt a blush upon her cheeks.

"Yeah, just hurry up." She was proud to find her voice in it's regular monotone.

As she waited for Beast Boy to drop off the child, Raven couldn't help but wonder how much the changeling had heard. He had acute hearing, better than that, animalistic. He could be quiet too. How did he find her? How long had he been standing their before she and the boy had noticed? How much had he heard?

"Okay, he's safe with his mom. She was a mess, and sobbing. She said she'd only turned around for a moment, and he was gone." Beast Boy babbled. "Anyway, we can let the roof fall now." Raven nodded, and headed towards the exit.

He wasn't acting unusually, and usually if he'd heard such a confession, he'd be bragging until he was blue in the face. They hit the sidewalk and Raven let the building crush dramatically behind them as the walked back towards the tower. The reached the entrance, opened the huge doors into the front entrance, and stopped to look at one another.

"Thanks for showing up out of nowhere to help with the kid." Raven was unsure as to why she was having trouble breathing. Beast Boy didn't respond at first. For a moment, all he did was let his dark green eyes bore into her dark blue ones. Raven felt her heart speed up, and suddenly he was grinning.

"It's great to be a hero, isn't it?" He told her before skipping away.

**-YourMoosyFate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Point**

"Right there!" The green man cried, pointing. He jumped up and down for a moment, reverting back to his childish ways.

"Where? I don't see her." The half-metal man asked, an almost imperceptibly smirk upon his face.

"How can you not see her? She's green with purple hair!" The green man hadn't seen the smirk at all.

"Where?" Cyborg asked again, his smile growing.

"Right there, Cy! She's right there!" He cried in frustration.

"Oh, right there?" He asked innocently, pointing and dropping the act.

"Yeah! That's her! That's my baby girl…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he gazed softly at the baby girl in the hospital window.

**Drama**

"That's stupid. Why doesn't she just date Brandon?" The dark teen asked against her will.

Beast Boy glanced over in surprise. "Raven, I thought you were reading."

"I was- I am." She snapped, re-opening the book on her lap.

"She can't just hook up with Brandon, because her fiancee Lucas is in a coma in the hospital." The changeling answered anyway. Raven stared intently at her book. She'd shown enough interest in this…this stupidity. She would focus on her book. She would not get sucked in to this silly-

"So she's cheating on him?"

Beast Boy's face split into a grin. "Yes."

"What a horrible person."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that Brandon is actually Lucas. They pulled the twin-switcheroo for a dinner party and another obligation, and Brandon- pretending to be Lucas- was in the car accident."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. So…she's cheating on 'Lucas' with Lucas?"

Beast Boy's smile grew in light of the confusion on Raven's face. "That would be correct."

"Then why doesn't he just TELL her?" Raven asked in exasperation.

"Because he…Wait, I've started this all wrong. They both got in a car wreck, with her dad- See, they were in the same car, and it killed Maria's father. At first, Lucas had amnesia- but then- see, he didn't tell the hospital because he couldn't remember, but she was so-" Beast Boy paused, a funny look on his face. "This show doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Raven fought a smile, and settled for a smirk. "I kinda like it."

Beast Boy's face brightened a little, "Really?"

"No, not really." She said, phasing through the floor. She couldn't stop the grin on her face as she thought of the look on Beast Boy's face. She just loved to mess with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I had stuff that I put a strike through. But it didn't show up on the thingy, so I'm going to put it in bold if it was supposed to have a strike through on it. In case you're confused, it means the Raven wrote it, and the put a line through it because she wasn't happy with it. **

**I don't own TT. -AGAIN if it's in bold, Raven crossed it out!**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

**Dear Beast Boy,**

Ten Things I Hate About You,

I hate the way you constantly have energy. All the time. It drives me nuts. Take a deep breath and get your hands on some Ritalin or something.

I hate how competitive you get over everything. What's better tofu or meat? Who cares? Just cook in silence and eat what you want to eat.

I HATE the way you mess with the thermostat. I wouldn't have to make it so cold if you would stop making it so warm. Honestly, haven't you ever heard of blankets? Or at least we could keep the thermostat at about 75 degrees, and I could use less blankets while you wear warm pajamas.

I hate the way you always bug me. Even when I tell you to leave me alone, you're constantly trying to make me laugh or smile. It's infuriating. Plus yelling at you always makes me feel guilty later. Even when I tell you I'm fine about something, you keep bugging me until I tell you the truth. I hate that you make me feel better when I should be able to do it on my own.

I hate the way you lie through you smiles, like maybe I'll forget that I'm an empath or something. I feel your pain, literally, while you laugh it away. It's okay to be sad every once in a while. You give me that stupid toothy grin, but it doesn't change the way you feel.

I hate the way you sometimes have nightmares so vivid that they wake me up too. I can feel your terror from the roof. It makes me sad.

I hate the way you play dumb. I mean, you aren't the brightest bulb in the box, but you aren't a complete idiot. I don't know why you feel like you need to act that way. Do you think it gets you attention? Or do you think it will make all of us not notice how bright and full of promise you actually are? We see it, Beast Boy.

I hate the way you try so hard to be funny. I thought you were funny when I met you. Not because you told a funny joke, but because you being yourself was funny. Not your ridiculous corny jokes, but the sarcastic comment you made while not trying to impress anyone. YOU are funny. Your jokes aren't.

I hate the way you make me want to be normal. You constantly try to get me to be normal, open my eyes to what I 'could be'. It makes me wish I wasn't Trigon's daughter. You make it sounds so…fun. You make me dream about things that can never be. Your stubborn optimism is rubbing off on me, and it's pissing me off.

**I hate the way you hit on every girl you see. It is so**

**I hate the way you outgrew me and got muscles that you try and flaunt ALL THE TIME. It**

**I hate the way you smile that fanged smile that makes my heart hurt a little**

**I hate the way you**

**I hate**

I hate you. I hate you because I can't hate you. I hate that no matter how hard I tried to hate you in the beginning, you STILL wouldn't let me hate you. And I really wanted to hate you in the beginning, because I knew that if I didn't, I would never be able to. I hate how you invited yourself into my life (not to mention my room). I hate how your stupid laugh makes me want to smile. I hate that I can't hate you. I hate…I hate that I love you. Because loving you is not okay. Because loving you means living in fear that you'll see, or that you won't. Because loving you means living in the pain of knowing that I would never be your first choice. Because loving you means that I could hurt you. Because loving you means that I fell in love, which I promised I would never do.

Don't you see, Beast Boy? I hate you. I hate you because I can't hate you, and I can't hate you because I love you. Dammit, Beast Boy. Even when I love you, I hate you for it. Can't you do anything right?

-Raven


	9. Chapter 9

**I think Raven and Beast Boy would have a very passionate relationship. I think that they would love very passionately, but I also think that they would fight passionately. Especially, because they have that love/hate thing going. I thought it would be fun to do a fic about it. It's sorta like they are dancing sometimes.**

**Dancing**

"I'm good at it!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. A snort was heard from across the room. "Oh, NOW you laugh!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at the purple-haired woman hiding behind a book.

"I didn't laugh." She answered blandly.

"Yeah. You snorted. Real ladylike, Raven."

Cyborg took a step away from his green friend. "BB, I don't think that's a good id-," he started cautiously.

"Ladylike? Really, Beast Boy? We insult your dancing, and you insult my gender?"

"I didn't insult girls! I insulted you being one!"

The cloaked girl looked mildly offended. Cyborg took a step back. "Well excuse me for not being _prissy_ enough for you!"

"Like I would want you to be prissy for ME!"

"Excuse me? What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were the smart one!"

"Yeah, and you're OBVIOUSLY THE DUMB ONE!"

"You know what, Raven? I'm SICK of your stupid insults about my brain!"

"It's like you don't even know the word 'smart'!"

"I do too!"

"Do NOT!"

The half robotic man slowly backed into the corner, trying to figure out where this was going. He hid there, as they paused in their arguing for a moment.

"What's WRONG with my dancing anyway?" Beast Boy asked harshly.

"_You broke my foot_ _on our third date_." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"I _TRIPPED_! ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LET IT GO?" He cried, throwing his hands in the air in aggravation.

"ARE YOU EVER GOING TO ADMIT THAT YOU FAIL AT DANCING?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO ADMIT THAT _YOU_ ARE THE ONE THAT FORGOT OUR DAUGHTER AT SCHOOL LAST FRIDAY?"

"_I WAS FIGHTING A VILLAIN!_"

"SO YOU JUST _LEFT_ HER THERE?"

"I _DID NOT_ JUST LEAVE HER THERE!"

"DID SO!"

"UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU!"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN ASKED YOU OUT!"

"WELL…I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"WELL I…I…I fell in love with you because you're beautiful and strong and amazing…" The green man trailed off in defeat.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rae."

Cyborg glanced around in confusion. He would never understand those two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth**

"I know the truth. Don't lie to me." Raven's stern monotone ordered.

"I…I won't."

"Why did you lie?" She concentrated on keeping her voice even, calm. She needed to seem composed.

"Just now?"

"You know what I'm talking about. When he asked you, why did you lie?" Raven couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"It's better that way."

"For you? Or for him?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"For both, I think. I mean, do you think it would have been good for him? I think it would have hurt him more. Knowing what I am."

"We cannot change the truth. No matter how much we dislike it." Raven pushed an uncomfortable feeling down in her stomach. She knew the truth. She knew how he probably still felt about Terra, though she couldn't bring herself to pry with her powers. "Nor can we hide from it. For that does not make it go away."

"So what do you want from me, oh-wise-one?" The blond girl asked cheekily. Raven could feel her accepting the words though, and chose not to comment on it.

"Give him closure. Tell him the truth. I knew the truth the moment I saw you. Of course you remembered, no matter how much you did not want to. He didn't see it. Not after time and time again you told him that what he saw was wrong." Raven swallowed, trying to block the look on his face from her mind. "You misjudge his strength."

The blue eyed girl in front of her fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. Raven waited patiently, as Terra refused to make eye-contact. She could feel the weak arguments bubbling up and dying inside her former teammate's throat.

"I- I don't know if I can face him anymore." She admitted, her voice getting slightly husky. "Not as Terra. Not as a monster." A tear slowly slipped across her cheek, landing softly on her lap.

Raven thought about her next words carefully. She wanted to tell the girl what she needed to hear, but wouldn't. Raven knew that Terra wouldn't believe, or listen, to her if she told her that she wasn't a monster. That she had merely been confused, and hurting. Terra wouldn't hear those words and be convinced.

So Raven decided to tell the girl something that would make her feel responsible for telling him. Beast Boy could make her feel better later.

"It's not about you. It's about Beast Boy."

**So, this was tough for me. I had to feel sympathy for a character that I'm honestly not all that fond of. (Okay, if you ask around you'll hear some pretty CRAZY rumors that I want to punch Terra in the face). But, after some thought, I knew I had to give her a moment. Raven would. She's too diplomatic not to see Terra's side of things. Not that she likes it. **

**I'm thinking about doing a follow-up for this one. Undecided. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Teen Titans, though lately they seem to own every aspect of my free time. Can't stop thinking about ideas for stories.**

**Defense**

"Why don't you just let him make up his own mind? All this arguing is giving me a headache." Raven asked, her voice taking on that slightly annoyed tone she loved so much.

Beast Boy knew that face though. He knew, though at the time he didn't acknowledge, that she was worried about him. Her eyebrows were drawn together, her mouth turned into a slight frown. If he'd stopped to watch her, through the sea of arguing faces, he might have seen the twitch in her jaw.

If he'd stopped at all, he might have seen her ditch her comfort zone. If he'd waited, and let the arguing continue, he might have seen her get mad and possibly frighten his former team. If he'd stopped to see, he might have caught on that maybe she liked him more than she was willing to admit. Of course, Beast Boy wasn't usually the 'stop and see what happens' type of guy. He was more the 'jump in and then find out what happens' type.

For this, Raven was slightly glad. Though her tone had been mild, she had been fully ready to raise her voice. Her speech had been planned. Her next move calculated. Her fists had been clenched at her side. If Beast Boy hadn't interrupted her, she was fully ready to...to what?

Had she seriously been about to yell at Beast Boy's other family? That would have gone over well.

She knew she would have though, if had meant that he would stop looking so torn and dejected. As his past and present teammates argued about his future right in front of him, she wasn't even sure if he'd heard her comment.

He had, of course, and had been very touched. Despite the tone, and complaint at the end, Beast Boy knew what she was saying. He knew she'd taken up for him, in her own Raven way. And while he didn't have time to acknowledge it, he would never forget it.

**Switched**

"If you even think about looking down, I_ will _hurt you."

"What are you going to do? Turn into a rabbit and bite my foot?" Black energy crackled behind a dark cloaked teen.

"It can't be that difficult!" Raven focused her mind. It was probably much like meditation and using her powers. She concentrated all of her energy into one thing. She focused on the image of a T-Rex.

Laughter erupted from the purple haired teen. A lamp exploded.

Raven tried to tell Beast Boy to shut up and focus as well, but found that she couldn't speak. She looked up, and realized suddenly that everything was towering over her.

"I wasn't serious!" Raven ignored him, and began to panic slightly as she realized that she didn't know how to turn back. Purple eyes rolled. "Think of being human. Remember every detail of how your body feels as a human. How do your hands work? What about the muscles in your face?"

Slowly, the room began to shrink. Raven sighed; finally back to herself…sort of. Laughter exploded from the magical teen again, as three pillows rose into the air and shredded themselves.

"I must admit, Rae, the ears are kinda cute on you…err, me?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"How did that stupid puppet come back to life in the first place?" She shouted angrily.

"We're researching it right now." Robin called over his shoulder.

"Do not worry friends. This change will only be temporary, yes?" Starfire reassured them nervously.

"We're doing our very best to fix it as we speak." Cyborg called from his place beside Robin.

Raven wondered yet again how she was always the one unlucky enough to be switched.

"Can we hurry please? I kinda have to pee…" Beast Boy said from Raven's body.

"Don't even think about it."

**I'm a little afraid that these weren't very clear. Very possible considering that I've written this at 3 in the morning while doing laundry…**

**In any case, if you're confused, the first one was from "Homecoming Part 2" when the Doom Patrol and the Titans were arguing over what Beast Boy was going to do. The second, was my idea of a fun switch of bodies between Raven and Beast Boy. I had a lot more planned out for the second, a few more funny moments, but this is how it turned out. **

**Let me know what'cha think :D **

**-YourMoosyFate**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just thought that this would be a fun little oneshot. More team oriented.**

**Masks**

After years of begging, it was finally happening. Robin, who put forth much resistance, finally decided that he not only trusted his team to see his face, but agreed that he would do just that.

Beast Boy was beside himself, and Raven had to practically tie him to the couch to keep him from taking off. He didn't seem to notice her incredible vice-like grip on his arm though, as he continued to bounce up and down so enthusiastically that the only thing he could be related to was an excited form of him as a puppy. In fact, he might change at any moment.

Cyborg was the embodiment of cool and collected as he tried to hide a digital camera underneath the hoodie that he just _happened_ to be wearing. He fought off a huge grin, and shrugged at any mention of anticipation towards the long-awaited event.

Raven had shirked her duties as the teams most apathetic member, as her eyes betrayed her excitement. She had always loved a good mystery, and solving them was one of the few things that consistently brought enough satisfaction for a small smile to make its way to her face.

Starfire of course, was the most visibly excited of all, and probably needed to be tethered to the ground rather than Beast Boy. As she went through intense bouts of nervousness and excited joy, she also flew accordingly. So the Titans couldn't be sure where she would be when they looked over, slumped across the floor or smooshed against the ceiling.

Their faces brightened as their dark leader nervously entered the common room. They contained their need to rush him as he checked that all the doors were locked, and pulled all of the shades down. He flipped on the rarely used overhead light so that they might see.

Finally, he took his place in front of them.

"I want you guys to know, that I trust you so much. And-"

"Yeah, yeah! Yada-yada! Just get on with it!" Cyborg interrupted, unintentionally abandoning his collected manor.

Robin frowned at his friend before raising a hand towards his eyes. The Titans leaned forward in excitement.

This was it! The moment they'd all been waiting for since…forever!

In his nervousness, Robin hesitated for a moment before finally pulling away his mask. After this, he couldn't take it back. They would all know who he was. He took one last deep breath, and pulled the small concealing cloth away.

Beast Boy let out a girl-ish giggle, which slowly pulled into a peal of laughter, and Robin glanced at him in confusion. Raven put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide a smile. Cyborg also valiantly fought his laughter for a moment as well, before both of them also doubled over in laughter.

Robin self-consciously put a hand to his face before looking over to Starfire. She seemed confused rather than amused, and Robin desperately wished to understand.

"WHAT?" He finally cried.

"Dude! Look!" Beast Boy gasped through fits of laughter, and pointed to a mirror on the far side of the room.

Robin made his way towards it, still wondering what could be so funny, before stopping in horror.

There, on their leader's face, was the worst tan line any of the Titans had ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really not sure where this came from. It's a bit rambly, but I liked the idea. So…here you go. Another excerpt from Raven's journal. :)**

**I own nothing. **

Dear Father,

Obviously, I wish that you weren't an evil demon hungry for blood and thirsty for the smell of death. I wish that you were a normal father, one that could have been there for me.

Dear Father,

I wish that you weren't the type of father that I am ashamed to love. I wish that I could care about you without feeling sick to my stomach for loving you regardless of what you are. I wish that I could hate you, but I can't.

Dear Father,

I wish you hadn't harmed Arella. My mother didn't deserve the pain that you forced her through, and she didn't deserve to have to suffer through the birthing and upbringing of a half-demon child. Maybe if you hadn't forced yourself upon her, then I would know what lies behind the cold, calculating, heartless smile that she gave me on the day that pushed me out of Azerath.

Dear Father,

I wish that it weren't impossible to live without fear every day of my life. Fear that I will slip up and that you will take over. I wish that I could simply continue my life within the confines of the brief contentment that I felt on the day of your demise, but I fear that someday you may return.

Dear Father,

I wish that you hadn't cursed me with the inability to experience joy with my own heart. I am forced to feel it vicariously through others. I cannot feel things without becoming dangerous, and I wish that I could simply have grown up as a normal person rather than having to become an adult within a child's body. I think though, that I may have begun to learn to live without this hindrance, as defeating you has shown me a new way to channel my powers, and as I practice I may yet change.

Dear Father,

I wish that I did not love you. I wish that I did not wish for your love in return. I wish that I could have smiled at your demise for a little while longer, but even as I walked from the very battlefield of your defeat I knew that the joy would not last. I knew that I would remember you as my father, as the being that gave me life, and I if I thank you for one thing -it is life. The thing you so despise, the very hope of living, you gave it to me. For that I have nothing but gratitude. You did not destroy my friends, and you did not destroy me, and while you meant to do these things –you could not, and for that I am grateful.

Dear Father,

Although you deprived me of many things within my life, you did in fact contribute to giving me a life to live. And I intend to do so from this day forward.

-Raven


End file.
